Iihiko Shishime
| image = | alias = Irreversible Destroyer Echo of a Hero | age = Unknown (Over 5000) | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Shiranui Village | ability = Irreversible Destruction | manga debut = Volume 19, Chapter 162 | image gallery = yes }} Iihiko Shishime (獅子目 言彦, Shishime Iihiko) was the first man Najimi Ajimu could not defeat, and whose legend has been passed down for five thousand years within the Shiranui Village. Iihiko is the chief antagonist of the Unknown Shiranui Arc. Personality According to Hanten Shiranui, the original Iihiko was a hero who defended the weak and punished the wicked. In present times though, the world that Iihiko protected no longer exists, and his personality has changed drastically as a result. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 5-6 Having lost everything, Iihiko's only reason to live has become to keep living; he remains in the Shiranui Village because this allows him to achieve this goal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 9 The current Iihiko is very violent, using Obi's body like a club to break through a wall while striking Hansode Shiranui at the same time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 16-18 He shows little regard for human life, laughing off the injuries he inflicts on others, and mistaking Zenkichi Hitoyoshi for a mosquito when the boy attacked him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 2-5 He is also very arrogant, ridiculing Ajimu while wearing a maniac grin, and labeling her search for impossibility as boring. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 14 Iihiko enjoys using unconventional "weapons" to fight his opponents: a rubber band against Ajimu, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 14 and a pair of glasses against Medaka Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 5 Perhaps as a result of his longevity, Iihiko has a tendency to label things that interest him as "fresh". Appearance Iihiko is a very large, muscled man, towering over normal humans, with light purple skin. He wears a ragged, sleeveless, maroon robe that exposes the right side of his upper body, with a thick, light brown rope tied around his waist. A chain loops around his torso, from his right shoulder to his left hip. He also wears traditional Japanese sandals. Iihiko's lower arms are covered in a dark substance that terminates as protrusions from his elbows, and a similar substance covers his feet. He has bandages wrapped loosely around his wrists. Iihiko has deep lines beneath his eyes, the sclera of which are red, as well as pointed ears and teeth. He has no visible hair; instead, a head of dark flame burns behind a pair of large, blood-red horns growing straight up from his forehead. After possessing Shiranui's body, Ihiko's appearance matches her's, though some features are carried over from his former body. The sclera of his eyes remain red, his ears remain pointed, his canines remain as fangs, and he grows a small pair of blood-red horns from Shiranui's head. His fingers are now longer, though they are still clawed, and his hands are still covered in a dark substance that now reaches past his wrists. After being expelled from Shiranui's body, Ihiko returns to his previous body with some noticeable changes. His hair solidifies and becomes less flame-like, his horns are broken off, and his sclera grow lighter. The dark substance disappears from his lower arms and feet, though the skin below his elbows and the skin on his feet remains darker than the rest of his body. Five thousand years ago, the original Iihiko was far less demonic in appearance. He had normal eyes, ears, and hair, and did not have horns. He wore a metallic crown, a cloak that bared his chest, and armor around his wrists and torso. He also carried a western-style sword and shield. History Five thousand years ago, Iihiko was a legendary, almost fairy tale-like, hero. He loved his land, comrades, and women like any other hero. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 5 Later, Iihiko became the first man Ajimu could not win against. In trying to attain a certain goal, Ajimu fought and lost against Iihiko at least one hundred million times, despite using all her skills and being aided by other Not Equals she had created. Eventually, Iihiko was sealed within the Shiranui Village some point after Ajimu began avoiding him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 10-11 The Shiranui preserved Iihiko's legend by having a double take his place when he died; this cycle has continued up to the present day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 8 Over the course of his five thousand years in the Shiranui Village, Iihiko defeated every new "main character" that appeared each millennium: four thousand years ago, a brave young man, three thousand years ago, a kind tactician, two thousand years ago, a cunning witch, and one thousand years ago, a dual-sword wielding thief. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 5 Plot Unknown Shiranui Arc Iihiko uses Obi's body to break into the room where Shiranui is talking with her friends, sending the girl flying into a wall in the process. Though bloodied and being dragged around by her leg, Obi smilingly tells Iihiko to entertain their guests. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 16-19 Iihiko cackles in delight at seeing Ajimu again after five thousand years. When Zenkichi lands a blow on Iihiko, Iihiko finds it no more than an itch. Mistaking Zenkichi for a mosquito, Iihiko crushes Zenkichi with his palm. Seeing Zenkichi has survived, Iihiko realizes Zenkichi is a human being, and lauds his "strategy" of pretending to be a mosquito. He then swings Obi's body around again, knocking aside Misogi Kumagawa before the boy can attack him with his screws. Noticing Medaka is the only one not to attack mindlessly, Iihiko asks Ajimu if the other girl is her favorite. Iihiko remains smiling as Ajimu explains their shared past, but is surprised when Medaka creates four clones of herself to evacuate everyone in the room, rescuing Obi from his grip as well. Impressed, Iihiko explains he has prepared another weapon to fight Ajimu: a rubber band. Changing his tone, Iihiko tells Ajimu he has grown bored with fighting her, and offers to let her live if she captures the group that has just escaped. At Ajimu's refusal, Iihiko uses the rubber band to blow her body in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 1-17 Iihiko beats Medaka to Ajimu's jeep, and taunts her with Ajimu's severed hair. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 19 Iihiko tells Medaka that, rather than trying to use automobiles, running would have been faster. He easily bypasses Medaka's Kurokami Phantom, and reaches for Zenkichi. Iihiko reveals he intends to use Zenkichi's glasses to defeat Medaka, and bends the frame to fit around his fist. He delivers a crippling blow to Medaka's arm, and is impressed when she manages to wrap herself around his own arm even so. He is less impressed when she lets go, her arm not having healed as she expected. Hearing that there is someone else at Hakoniwa Academy who specializes in destruction, Iihiko expresses his desire to someday fight such a person. He then breaks Medaka's torso, and begins brutally beating her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 1-14 Iihiko is surprised when Medaka stops his assault with her good arm. Hearing her declaration to defeat him, Iihiko demands to know how, and prepares to finish her. He is interrupted however by a wave of electricity. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 16-18 Iihiko is initially unimpressed by the arrival of Oudo Miyakonojou, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 1 , but laughs out loud when he sees Oudo has brought others with him. His laughter is interrupted however by an attack from Shigusa Takachiho. Before Iihiko can respond, he is cut by several of Kei Munakata's blades. He is then attacked once more by Itami Koga, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 4-9 before being struck with a massive wave of electricity from both Oudo and Mizou Yukuhashi. Iihiko drops to the ground, but rises almost immediately, brushing off the attacks. Despite his jocular attitude, Iihiko is genuinely annoyed by the frontal attacks; Oudo offers an attack from the side, and Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 11-16 Iihiko catches Shiranui as she falls, reminding her that her body is precious to him as well. He then asks for Medaka's name, expressing his belief that the two of them will cross paths once again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 20-21 After Iihiko realizes Fukurou Tsurubami does not want Shiranui as a double, he leaves the Shiranui Village to collect her, beating Obi and several doubles in the process. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 18 Iihiko crashes into the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital, inadvertently killing Fukurou in the process. After calling out for his enemy, he only just notices that he has landed on someone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 12-14 Not finding anyone challenging him, he tells Shiranui they are going back to the village. He is amused when Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Namanie Nienami move to protect her, but is stopped from attacking by the arrival of Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 17-19 Iihiko is delighted by Medaka's appearance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 1 He grows impatient as she talks to her friends, and moves forward, only for Medaka to punch him before he can make his own attack. Iihiko notes that Medaka has improved; as he recognizes her punch however, the attack "breaks" as Iihiko defends himself. Hearing Medaka's demand that he give up on Shiranui if her next attack is successful, Iihiko asks if she will give up on Shiranui if she fails. When Medaka answers in the negative, Iihiko is amused. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, pages 4-11 Medaka charges forward with her Kurokami Phantom; however, the attack fails, and Medaka collapses. Iihiko explains that he reflected her strongest attack back on her; Medaka's heart will never beat again. Iihiko expresses his disappointment that Medaka was merely a modern girl after all. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, pages 13-19 As Zenkichi begs Medaka to wake up, Iihiko tells him to stop. He recognizes that Medaka fought well, and insists she be left to rest in peace. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 1-2 He is amazed when Medaka regains consciousness and rises to her feet, sure that her heart had stopped beating. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, page 15 Though he chuckles at Medaka's bravo, he is confused as she prepares a "fresh" attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, page 17 Iihiko watches Medaka as she charges at him again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 1 However, he is not impressed. Though he recognizes Medaka's charge is both stronger and faster than her previous attack, that is all that has changed. As Medaka approaches, Iihiko regrets that this girl will perish just like the many strong foes he fought before. He is startled however to find that the Medaka he was watching was just a clone, and that the real Medaka was behind. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, pages 3-7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 9 As Medaka prepares to make contact however, Iihiko dodges the hit. Iihiko laughs, assured of his victory, but is hit by Medaka from behind. Medaka explains her attack, and Iihiko smiles, commending her on her freshness as he falls. Though Medaka declares the battle a draw, Iihiko somehow possesses Shiranui's body, and stabs Medaka through the stomach with his hand. Iihiko calls his victory, and is happy that his new body is so fresh. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, pages 11-19 Laughing, Iihiko decides to test out his new body, destroying the hospital. He is surprised to see Medaka managed to save her friends, but easily stops her second Kurokami Final. Congratulating her on her performance, Iihiko makes to leave, but is stopped by Medaka. Deciding to break her spirit, he attacks her friends. Medaka still refuses to let him go however, and a furious Iihiko begins beating her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 1-14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 16 Stopped once more, Iihiko angrily demands to know who his new opponent is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 18-19 Iihiko fights with Nienami, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 5 who is actually Kakegae Yuzuriha using her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 10 Iihiko eventually knocks Yuzuriha back with a blow to the shoulder. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 18 Iihiko stares down Zenkichi before attacking him. Zenkichi manages to dodge Iihiko's attacks, much to the former hero's increasing ire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, pages 1-6 As Zenkichi begins launching kicks, Iihiko dodges. Iihiko manages to land an attack, blowing Zenkichi's arm off; however, Zenkichi uses the opportunity to counter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, pages 8-11 Iihiko switches out with Shiranui for a split-second, forcing Zenkichi to stop his attack. Iihiko prepares to finish Zenkichi, but finds himself unable to move. Zenkichi reveals that his plan was always to bring Shiranui back in control. As Iihiko finds his fist pointed at himself, Zenkichi asks the Irreversible Destroyer what will happen if he is hit with his own irreversible damage. A panicked Iihiko tells Shiranui that he is too rare of an existence to destroy. Shiranui pays him no heed however, and punches him in the face, destroying Iihiko's spirit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, pages 13-19 Iihiko's previous body is seen among the ruins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 3 As Medaka begins to tremble at the thought of stopping the moon, Iihiko rises to calm her down. Admitting he is merely an echo of his former self, Iihiko advises Medaka to look to the sky and remember her life. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, pages 14-15 At the same time as the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony, Iihiko is seen eating in the Shiranui Village with Hanten and Obi. Iihiko notes that Ajimu might sooner or later come back, since his destruction is now reversible. When Obi decides to close down Shiranui Village, Iihiko says that originally, humans did not need a spare to talk, interact, and transmit their words to express their feelings to each other. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, pages 18-19 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Iihiko is one of the guests Zenkichi calls to Hakoniwa Academy to fight Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, page 10 Iihiko confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with the members of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 Medaka defeats Iihiko with her Altered God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 5 His message to Medaka is to stay fresh. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Iihiko works in the now public Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 14 Abilities Superhuman Strength: Iihiko can swing around Obi's body easily, despite the woman's proven difficulty to catch, and was able to put both Zenkichi and Kumagawa in near death states with minimal effort, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 6-7 In the past, Ajimu was unable to defeat him even with all her skills and help from other Not Equals she had created. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 11 In the present, Iihiko was able to break Ajimu's body in half with only a rubber band, despite her using several of her skills at the same time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 16-17 He was also able to combat Medaka with only Zenkichi's glasses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 6-7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 12 Joutou Kotobuki claims Iihiko's true worth is to use objects lying around as weapons; Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 15 he can even use the air as a weapon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 11-12 Iihiko has abused his body for over a hundred years; after taking over Shiranui's body, his strength increases dramatically. Because it is a new body however, Iihiko has trouble controlling his power, and as he took possession of the body four year early, he is stuck with Shiranui's small stature. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 3 Superhuman Durability: Iihiko shrugged off an attack from Zenkichi as nothing more than an itch. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 5 He was also left unscathed by the combined efforts of five Abnormals, even though he claimed his body was weakened at the time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 13-14 Iihiko is unaffected by both Abnormalities and Minuses; rather, he seems not to notice when skills are used against him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 5 After Iihiko sees an attack once, it will not work against him a second time, as he will no longer recognize it as an attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 6-8 Irreversible Destruction: Any damage Iihiko deals to the world does not heal; Shiranui states he was a man born to destroy the world. Whether natural or skill based, Iihiko's actions cannot be recovered from. This ability seems to negate even Kumagawa's All Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 10-11 However, the true horror of this ability manifests itself in Iihiko's defense; the stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 8 However, if Iihiko is defeated, then the damage will become reparable; in this way, Iihiko's irreversible destruction functions on the same principles as a style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 3 Shiranui Possession: Because he is a spirit, Iihiko's consciousness is transferred into a new double from the Shiranui Household each time he "dies". These doubles are usually prepared over a course of several years to become Iihiko's new body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 8-9 However, Iihiko can transfer his consciousness into his next host immediately as long as they are nearby. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 19 Iihiko considers this an emergency escape plan; Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 1 it can be done even if the body has not yet been fully prepared for his spirit. Trivia *His epithet, the Irreversible Destroyer, in Japanese is 不可逆のデストロイヤー (Fukagyaku no Desutoroiyā). *His second epithet, Echo of a Hero, in Japanese is 英雄の残響 (Eiyū no Zankyō). Quotes *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) "Ohhh I see. So this man is a human being, then? What a cunning strategist, disguising himself as a mosquito to lessen the level of my attack. Fresh! This Iihiko is surprised." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 7 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male